Cover Me
by Paopu Pop
Summary: LxZ:one shot: To betray or not betray... Zelos is trying to make the decision when he's interrupted by someone. Without any knowledge of such a choice, can Lloyd make Zelos stay true?


**A/N: Yes, yes, I'm supposed to be updating. But pawning my sister's Mae CD has given me inspiration like NO OTHER! WHOA! It reminds me of the last time I thought everything was in proper order... hehe...**

**I guess this theme is a tad overused, even I have used it before. But, like all fanfiction, it's unique in it's own way... so I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: SHONEN-AI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE GO AWAY QUIETLY! FLAMES ARE STUPID THEREFORE YOU SENDING IN THE FLAME MAKES YOU STUPID BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO READ THE WARNING! GOT IT? GOOD!**

**DISCLAIMER: SHIMAGENKI DOESN'T OWN! IF YOU DON'T LIKE GO AWAY QUIETLY! SUE AND YOU ARE A MORON! GOT IT? EXCELLENT!**

**:pant: On... with... the... show... :dead:**

_**Cover Me**_

_Hey! The world is ending, don't you even know? Well, how did evolution get so slow? The grass don't even grow. Say! You buy and sell and throw it all away, and hope it never gets to you too late. This plan is going to blow._

Zelos sat on the bedside, the countless thoughts of his future scanning through his head. Should he stick with Lloyd and his crew, or go with the possibly predominant Cruxis? It was true that he always stuck with the strong side, no matter if it was a matter of life or death or a few extra coins in his pocket, but this time was just a little different. One person _could _the make the difference. Just one person could waver his thought, one person could take over his whole entire body. One person, whom was ignorant to the very thought at all.

"Zelos, what are you doing up here all alone?" When you call the wolf, he comes running. But this was no wolf... no, it was quite the opposite. (1)

"I was just finishing up my beauty sleep!" The Chosen perked up, before rising and wrapping one arm around his own brunette angel. "I didn't rest well last night, and you wouldn't want Zelos to be cranky, would you?"

There was a pause before he questioned, "Hold it, did you just refer to yourself in third person?"

"Had I not, it would have ruined the effect!"

"...what effect?"

"Ah, never mind. Shall we go, Lloyd?" His arm slid down Lloyd's back which sent chills down it and he linked both limbs together. "To-- hm, Lloyd? What's wrong?"

"C-can we... stay here?" His chocolate eyes were so begging, like a child giving a look to his mother for just one more bedtime story. But even without that pleading stare, the redhead would have more than happy to have him stay. Words spoken through action, Zelos broke their connection and sat down on the bed, shortly followed by Lloyd. "I-I want to ask you something..."

_Everything is better and everything is right and everything comes together and everything's done tonight if you cover me._

"You know about girls and stuff. What's in mean to be in love?" Zelos was in a slight shock by this. Not because Lloyd had come to him in this need, but of two other things: one, Lloyd didn't seem the type to even think about love, and two, this meant that he most possibly _did _have feelings for Colette, ruining his chance to be with the only one who had any true value to him. Well, unless he liked Sheena or even Raine... he quickly prayed that he wouldn't puke at the thought.

"Well, most people think it's a feeling that attracts you to another person. But true love starts out weak, and it grows as time goes on and you become closer to someone."

Lloyd fuddled with words as he pressed on with more. "I-I can't sleep, I can barely eat. I can't stop thinking about... this person. Is that... natural?" It seemed odd that he had said, _this person _instead of _her, _but perhaps it was just a cover-up of the person in question?

"Yup, you've definitely fallen in love with someone."

"So, what do I do? I'm afraid to say how I feel, I'm afraid I'll get rejected--"

"You won't get anywhere by saying _nothing! _You've got to tell them how you feel. If they feel the same way back, then, good for you! If not, you'll get over it eventually. You can't live your life in reveries, you know." _Same thing I should be telling myself... _"So, can I ask who the lucky chick is?"

"A-ah... Zelos?" He received a silent, but stern nod. "I..." The sentence transformed into action as Lloyd quickly reached to clutch the pink vest and pressed his lips against the surprised Chosen. The kiss was short-lived, and after pulling away, Zelos couldn't hold his chuckle as he saw the swordsman's face, flushed like a ripe tomato. "I love _you!"_

A smile danced in the young man's eyes and graced his lips as he replied with a whispered, "Good for you."

"What?" He blinked, unable to comprehend the three word response that he _wasn't _looking for.

"If they feel the same way back, then, good for you." It still didn't get through that thick skull of Lloyd's until another kiss was shared. His eyes widen in realization, but there was room for words between the connection that they had. It was more like an embrace this time, an embrace of lips in rejoice that they both shared the same feeling, the one that they hadn't known if it had existed. Before there was taste, the younger pulled back.

"Wait, this... this is..."

"What you wanted, right? If you're worried about morals, forget 'em. They're the last thing we need." _The first thing I need is you, Lloyd. If I'm going to stick by your side, I have to know that you'd stay by mine..._

_But the music is much too loud to hear this alarm sound (too loud!). Will you cover me? But the emptiness I've found can't keep me on the ground (the ground). Can you cover me?_

"Zelos..." he breathed heavily, new to everything that was going on. He was straddled to the bed as hands explored his chest, to his neck, and carressed his chin and cheeks before he was kissed again. This time, he allowed his partner to use his mouth much like his own, something sliding around greedily. They were both swept away in a sea of emotion as arms now wrapped around brunette hair and gloved fingers clutched at red locks. They finally remembered that air was essential, and during their break, the heavy breathing that Lloyd heard made his insides scream for more, and soon it was received.

First one ruby glove was tossed on the floor, and then the second. A matching shirt and a pink vest joined, then a black shirt and white headband. One, two, four shoes, and four socks. (2) Suddenly, a pair of feet hit the floor and scrambled for balance. "Wait, Zelos, I can't do this..."

Suddenly disconnected from the heat, Zelos was filled with a feeling bred between disappointment and anger. "Why not?"

"I... I'm not ready." His eyes were downcast to the floor and ready to leak tears. "I can't do this, I'm scared..." His voice, much like his body, was trembling madly. Comprehension filled the older as he stood up and embraced the uke.

"Shh, hey, if you don't want to, we don't have to. Just don't be scared, okay?" There was surprise within the other, how the pervert could be so gentle, so tame. "There's... more than enough time for that." Did that finalize his decision? He rued what he had said the moment that Lloyd had started to cry... if he cried now, what would he do at the Tower of Salvation? To find out or not to find out... he started to regret this moment all together. But who could resist such a new-found revolution in his heart?

_Hey! What's the point in trying to get away? The neverending search to find escape is going to leave you cold._

"Zelos, I'm really sorry."

"What? For what? N-no, don't be!"

"I feel so stupid and weak..."

"Never!" He held his precious gem closer, letting mud-colored locks seep between his fingers. "Don't do something you'd regret. It leaves your heart cold for a long time, if not forever. It's better this way." But the cold truth: he wanted to taint Lloyd. He wanted to do every naughty and erotic thing in the unwritten book, he wanted every piece of the boy. But, it was wrong, and far beyond what his partner could handle.

"Zelos, just please, don't leave me." Tears spilled quicker and the embrace was held closer. "I don't care if you flirt or if you fool around, just please, don't leave me..."

"So I can still flirt?" His evil smirk was unseen, but felt.

"Zelos!" Lloyd chuckled softly as he started to choke his tears. "But, seriously, will you stay with me?"

There was an awkward pause. The Chosen was afraid to say anything. Lloyd whispered his name again, pleading for a response. "Yes, Lloyd, I won't leave you. I... promise." But could he possibly keep this one?

_Everything is better and everything is right and everything comes together and everything's done tonight if you cover me._

"Zelos..." His face dug into a bare shoulder as a hand wrapped around his head and hair. But this ended shortly as his head lifted and they saw into each other's eyes, azure filled with worry and confusion, and chocolate glazed with shame and relief. His lips silently said an, "I love you," and the redhead was overwhelmed with a new sense. Everything Lloyd did, he did with honesty. Zelos barely had the thought of honesty. This whole time, he had lied to everyone, lied to him, and to himself. But this time, this time, he'd keep to his word. He'd act in the honest way that Lloyd did. Only one of the unaccountable reasons why he held him so dearly in his heart.

"I love you too." To seal his fate, he leaned down and kissed his new lover, passionate and firey. He tasted salt on his lips, but the fear and regret were washed away as they forgot the existance of morals and battles, outer and inner.

_But the music is much too loud to hear this alarm sound (too loud!). Will you cover me? But the emptiness I've found can't keep me on the ground (the ground). Can you cover me?_

Back in the bed, Lloyd by his seme, his body wrapped around by a toned arm, fingers carressing his shoulder. His eyelids were shut, leaving his sight blind and his senses full. "Zelos, how did we end up like this?"

"Well, first, I crawled into bed--"

"Haha, that's not what I meant. I mean, how did we possibly end up falling in love with each other? We're both guys, and... well, I just don't get it."

"Don't you see? We didn't fall in love because of our gender, but because of who we are. I love you because you're so true to your intentions, and you love me 'cause I'm sexy!"

"Zelos!" He took the pillow under his head and smacked the pervert across the face with it. "I love you because you're brave and you're always smiling!"

"Oh, I'm smiling now, but just you wait!" Nabbing the pillow that had just been beaten against his so-called "precious" face, he used it against Lloyd's head. They were both laughing loudly, and the uke reached out to steal the fluffy white weapon before Zelos grabbed the theiving hands and kissed the teenager, whom was left dumbstruck when... _FWOMP! _His skull was bashed by the sack of feathers again. Perhaps it had been too hard of a smack, because Lloyd remained lying down on the mattress, grabbing at his neck and moaning. "Oh shit, Lloyd, are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, you just almost snapped my neck in half, that's all."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean--" The sentence fell as he rolled over and looked up, a playful smile painted in his face. "You liar!"

"Wahhh! It hurts, Zelos! My freakin' precious neck!"

"I'll make it better." The evil grin returned as he bent down and graced the neck with a few feathery kisses.

"Ungh... Zelos..."

"All better?" He lifted his head, wearing the same evil grin. The uke's eyes were closed, and he nodded with an "mmhmm." "Good." He laid back down beside his nearly-sleeping uke, and wrapped him closer to his side. He wouldn't ever leave, because, this was enough for him. He no longer wished for a life of freedom, he just wanted the one passion keeping him here now. Even if that meant losing. But... that wasn't a true loss, was it? No, never.

_This is the last breath I, I think I'll ever take. This is the last move I, I think I'll ever make. Will there be a chance now to figure this out and to be free tonight?_

The brunette's breathing became slower, which told Zelos that he had fallen asleep. His lips touched his forehead and rested against the locks of brown. Although his decision was confirmed, he was still filled with a doubt. What if... he didn't make it, but Lloyd was still there? Wouldn't that be leaving him? Or what about vice-versa, if Zelos remained alone? It was so selfish, but if something went wrong, Zelos would very easily regret anything, his decision, that night, his love. Anything he wanted and managed to hold always crumbled before him... would it do the same now?

He wouldn't allow it. He'd keep both of them alive, and he'd keep his promise. Even if that meant lying a little. What did a white lie ever do to anyone? And he's already built a castle of lies, why not another to knock it all down? Plus he knew the way around the Tower of Salvation, all the tricks and traps that were going to be used against the lovely crew... Plans were quickly formed in his head... not only could he save his own ass, but he could save everyone else's! Concluding with a lazy, "I'll finish 'em later," thought, he rested his own eyes and drifted into dreams.

Besides, there was more than enough time for that, ne?

_But the music is much too loud to hear this alarm sound (too loud!). Will you cover me? But the emptiness I've found can't keep me on the ground (the ground). Can you cover me? But the music is much too loud to hear this alarm sound (too loud!). Will you cover me?_

**A/N: That was... different than I expected it to be. o.o So, just two notes:**

**(1) To be original, I used the German proverb, _when you call the wolf, he comes running. _(I can't remember how to say it _in _German... :sweatdrop: ) It has the same meaning as, _speak of the devil!_**

**(2) Yeah, I noticed I counted one, two, four. Just imagine two shoes hitting the floor at the same time, 'kay?**

**Wow, I hope that this is written better than it's usual. I tried not to use plain sentences, but it's slightly hard for me. :sweatdrop: I apologize that there was no lemon: I'm saving that for a time when I'm ready to write one, because I suck too much. ;.; Please review! I appreciate it! **


End file.
